Black Horizon
by CindyChamiAngel
Summary: The plot to corrupt the grail thickens as Andy get Suri arrested to drive a wedge between her and Sam. The group finds out there is an demon so corrupt it makes Lucifer look sweet. The Templars, Thule and angels make a play to grab the grail.


Black Horizon

I am just a worthless liar.  
I am just an imbecile.  
I will only complicate you.  
Trust in me and fall as well.  
I will find a center in you.  
I will chew it up and leave,  
I will work to elevate you  
Just enough to bring you down.

Tool Sober

* * *

Crowley leaned back and looked at Andy. He regarded him for a long time.

"So, what are you telling me you want out? Do you think we're partners here?" Crowley asked.

Andy eyed him and very carefully considered his next words. Crowley liked Andy, sort of, more felt a kindred spirit because " _like"_ was a word Crowley couldn't usually use with any honesty.

"No, my liege. I'm tired of this body, the hormones, the itches… I think the girl is ready we just need to apply some pressure. Then I can get out of this meat suit and back to work..."

Perfect response, of course. Andy always had one, but Crowley knew there was more to it. He didn't want to press but – yes, of course, Andy was right. She was completely besotted with the demon in front of him and she was a teen aged girl, utterly manipulable.

"What have you got in mind?" Crowley asked and saw the hint of a smile cross Andy's face.

"Well, there's a rave coming up, real debauch. I think we get her there and let him catch her. He hates it when she sneaks off. He'll blow a gasket and come down on her like the hammer of God."

"Your metaphors are engaging. Fine, but tread carefully. Screw this up and there won't be enough left of you to grit the walk."

"Yes, Sire." Andy bowed his way out of the room. Soon… Soon he'd be free. Plots in plots.

* * *

"We will be in Tulsa for three days. Cass has to go to Illinois for a day but he'll be back. Dad will be here. No boys, no parties, no..."

"I know, Dad." Suri said and kissed his cheek. "I'll be good, I promise."

Sam kissed her back and smiled. "Love you like crazy!" He said and threw his bag in the back of the Impala.

Cass climbed in the Hoopti and waved to her. She ran over and kissed his cheek.

"Be careful." She told him and he touched his cheek where she had kissed him absently. He looked at her quizzically.

"I am an angel, you know."

"And one of us," Dean said as he passed behind her shoulder. "Be careful. Cass." He wrapped his arm around Suri's waist and pulled her close, shifting the duffle to his other shoulder. "Kiss your amazing uncle and give him a blessing." He said. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "That's it, give me some sugar, baby." He said and grinned. A moment later he was in the Impala. "Stay out of my room." He offered and turned the car over.

She waved them away and walked back into the bunker. John was waiting there for her.

"They gone?" He asked.

She nodded.

"So, what do you have planned? Wild party? Insane orgy..."

"Grandpa, stop." He smiled and perched on top of the table in the library. "I have a mid term, so it's all books. Of course, it's not like it's challenging. I should probably work on Dad's homework instead, or Castiel's."

"What are those boneheads filling your noggin with?" John asked as she sat down across from him.

"Dad, writing briefs and research in the Mid Atlantic Digest, Castiel Angelic history and Non Euclidean thought."

"Sounds… No. I can't even be sarcastic. That sounds horrible. I got a better idea. You're going to do Grandpa John's homework..."

She looked at him suspiciously. He jumped up and moved into the other room.

* * *

Andy stood outside the bunker and fiddled with a hex bad. He slipped it into a bottle and screwed the top on. Once the ghost was out of the way, part one could begin.

He'd had the devil of the time finding some of the ingredients without Crowley knowledge. Some, of course he'd nicked from the old man himself. Crossroads demons were so predictable and Crowley was no exception. But Andy had done time in the deep pit and learned more then a trick or two.

He slid the ghost trap into his back pack and waited a half hour. Those damned Winchesters had a habit of doubling back at the worst time.

Then, he went to the door and knocked.

* * *

A gun range. Who knew. Well, apparently Grandpa John.

"How did you know this was here?" She asked as she slid the ear protection into place and pulled the slide on the gun.

"Got a lot of time on my hands these days. There's a bowling alley, too..."

"Really?" She asked, incredulous.

"No, but there should be. Now, look down the barrel. You ever fire a gun before?"

"No. Is it loud?"

"Yep, and that's a .45, It's going to kick like a mule. Don't fight it, let it go up and back. Loose at the shoulders, tight at the elbows. Aim for the chest. Biggest target and your highest chance of hitting."

She closed her eye and looked down the barrel.

"No, baby, both eyes open. Depth perception. And squeeze the trigger, don't jerk it. Gentle, like you mean it."

She felt her grandfather's cold presence over her shoulder and it was strangely comforting. She pulled the trigger and the gun almost jerked her arm off.

"Son of a bitch!" She grunted and dropped the gun, held her wrist.

"That's exactly what your uncle Dean said." He grinned.

"You're mean..." she groused but she smiled at him playfully.

"You got to learn. You need stopping power and you need to have a good pain tolerance and learn how to react in a crisis."

"I know. I just wish..."

"What do you wish, little girl?"

"I wish we could be a family. You, me, dad and Uncle Dean. Maybe even Grandma Mary. And of course, Castiel..."

"Yeah, it would be nice. But you have to figure out how to love what you have. I bitched about my life for a long time, I was angry and bitter, and then when I died… I missed it all so damned much."

"Even the pain?"

"Yes, even the pain. The living, baby girl. That is the point of it all, just living the best way you know how."

"I love you, Grandpa." She turned again and fired, this time doing much better.

"Let's see." John said and she rolled back the target. One in the head and one in the heart. "You're a born hunter, baby."

"I'm a Winchester..." There was a beeping of the front door sensor.

"Better check it. Keep that gun with you." He said and they both went to check the door.

* * *

She opened the door and there was Andy looking sheepish.

"Hi!" She said brightly. He looked somber and upset. ""What wrong?"

"Can I come in?" He knew he couldn't so the lie was important.

"The guys are..."

"I had a fight with my dad. He threw me out."

"Threw you out? How could he...Come in."

Andy smiled as he walked passed her. She didn't see. "Can I get something to drink?" He asked and, compassion lining her face she nodded, went to the kitchen. He pulled the Ghost trap out of the back pack and whispered the incantation.

"Dominus custodit te tenebras noctis, Pazuzzu, et spiritus in alis suis, et de loco isto lovk eos in vas."

* * *

Something wasn't right. Suri had let that boy in knowing it would get her nothing but trouble.

John watched him from the foyar, listened to the sob story. He had no sympathy. He wanted to mock the boy but he knew better then to do something right now. That would only drive his teen aged Grand daughter further into harm's way.

Nope, you had to be subtle with hormones. Shock washed over him when the kid pulled out what was clearly a spell.

Son of a Bitch!

He was going to go and find Castiel, tell him what was up but then there was a sucking feeling, like he was trapped in a whirl pool. He could pick out some of the Latin, it was a spell for spirit entrapment. And now this child, whatever it was had just earned an ass whippin'. And as soon as he got out, he would be the one to give it. A moment later he was lost in a black, empty place.

"Son of a BITCH!"

* * *

Andy hid the spirit jar under a table and put some books in front of it. He followed Suri into the kitchen. Phase one down.

"So what happened?" She asked and hugged him.

It troubled him, how much he liked that. Her arms around him. The smell of her.

"There's this rave I wanted to go to in town and he said no. I earned the money and everything and so I called him a fascist and it escalated and I got so mad I kicked him and he threw me out."

"Well, we should go over and apologize. I'm sure he'll listen..."

"He's my step dad, not my real one. My real dad bailed."

"Oh. Well, he seems like such a nice man..."

"Yeah, he's a jerk. Naw, let's just go to the rave and let me think."

"I wish I could but..."

"You're dad wouldn't let you? Fine, are you always such a Daddy's girl?"

"Actually, yes..."

"Live a little. I mean, we're teen agers. You're Dad never lets you do anything cool. No movies, no parties, it's like you're on lock down."

"Well, I do want to go... but..."

"No buts. Come on, it's cool. We'll go for an hour and he'll never know."

He could see her considering it. Just to be sure, he added a little whiff of demon smoke to push her over the edge. He felt the annoyance rise in her from the smell of Hell, sending rebellion through her.

"OK, but just for an hour. I need to tell Grandpa John..."

"Oh yeah, great idea. He's totally going to go for this."

She sighed and grabbed her coat.

"Do I look ok?"

"You look fabulous." He replied and pulled her out of the bunker.

* * *

Castiel called Sam.

"Yo?" Sam said into the phone.

"Did you dial the right number?"

"Something is wrong at the bunker. I am headed back."

"Cass, no, we need..."

The phone clicked dead and Sam sighed.

"Problem?" Dean asked.

"Cass is micromanaging Suri again. He said something was wrong."

"Want to head back?" Dean asked.

"No, I want the two of them to get over whatever this karma is."

"Being the guardian is a really big deal. He's trying to do his job and you know, he has the same track record as us with the screwing up. He's just over protective."

"He's driving me insane. Dad is with her, what could go wrong? I've never met anything that wasn't terrified of Dad..."

"Fair enough. So Tulsa?"

"Yeah, Tulsa." They drove on into the burgeoning dusk.

* * *

The rave was loud and dark, but Suri was having fun. She was on the shoulders of some guy she didn't know and the music was blaring and it was this heady, free feeling.

She looked around for Andy who was no where to be seen.

She was put down on the ground and soon she was dancing and jumping with the crowd, lost in the sensation of the music. Waves of it poured over her, setting free her reckless abandon.

And then, the sirens dragged her out of her revelry. Everyone scattered. She saw Andy near the door and ran towards him, but he left and disappeared out the door.

And then three police officers came in and her, being a basically good kid, froze.

* * *

Andy did like a good rave, but not enough to put aside a chase to escape hell for it.

He hated Crowley and wanted as far away from him as possible and this little girly was the ticket there. A quick call to 911 and it was all in motion. She would get caught, he was sure of it. He'd make sure.

"I'm the one who called, officer. See that girl there? She's underage and I saw her drinking." He said to the passing officer.

The cop nodded and ran towards Suri. There was a twinge of guilt as he disappeared into the night. He walked towards home and it dissipated.

* * *

The indignity. She had a breathalyzer which came back 0.0. The cops were shocked. She was fingerprinted and photographed. She cried the whole time. And then one phone call. Dad? No, Cass, oh God no.

Jody. She might be helpful.

The phone rang twice and Jody picked up.

"Sheriff..."

"Jody, it's Suri. I need help!" She wept into the phone.

"Honey, what happened?"

"This boy I know talked me into going to a rave and I got arrested for underage drinking, but I wasn't drinking and my Dad is going to kill me..."

"Where are you, honey?"

"The Topeka Police station."

"Honey, I know it sucks, but you need to call Sam."

"He'll freak!" She yelped.

"Because he loves you, baby..."

"Please, Jody..."

"OK, sit tight..."

Suri hung up. Her stomach was dancing up and down and she thought she might vomit. A woman came and led her to a cell…

* * *

Jody dialed Castiel.

"Hello?" Castiel replied, unsure who was talking to him.

"Hi, It's Jody Mills. There's a problem."

"Of course, what can I help you with?"

"Um, Suri called..."

Castiel's hand tightened on the phone. "I knew it," he growled softly. "Is she OK?"

"Well, relatively speaking. She's in jail..."

He slammed on the brakes of the hoopti and pulled to the side of the road. He took a deep breath and counted to ten. "Beg pardon?"

"Some boy talked her into going to a rave and..."

"I will kill him." Cass said without thinking.

"Whoa. No killing anyone. I don't like him either but until we have proof..."

"Fine, he can live for now. Where is she in jail?"

"Topeka."

"I'm about an hour from there. I'll go and see..."

"They won't release her to you. Angel doesn't count as a relative. They might give her to me but I'm 12 hours away and have work..."

"I'll call her father."

"Just as long as I don't have to..." She said and sighed.

"Yes, he is going to be annoyed."

"You do like understatements, don't you?"

"Thank you, Jody. I'm sorry you had to get involved."

"Seriously, it's nice to know I'm not the only one going through it." She hung up.

Cass dialed Sam.

"Yes, Cass. Is something out of place in the kitchen?" Sam sighed.

"Yes, your daughter, she's in the Topeka Jail. Thanks to the boy." Cass replied the calm of his tone not covering the murder in his voice.

* * *

"WHAT?" Sam bellowed. "How, what the… How did you find out?"

"She called Jody, Jody called me."

"What the hell is she in jail for?"

"Suri's in jail?" Dean asked, trying to hide the grin of pride.

"Don't." Sam said to his brother and then turned back to the phone. "We are on the way there. If she moves… She is grounded until she is forty. She is going to dig so many holes..."

"Sam, you're going to hurt yourself. That little vein is pulsing right there..."

"Dean, so help me..."

"Dude, we've both been to jail..."

"This is different."

"How?" Dean asked.

"Just… drive. Topeka Jail. Cass, make sure she stays put. I don't want that shiftless boyfriend of hers..."

"Finally!" Cass sang.

"Can we I told you so later?" Sam groused.

"Of course. But I did tell you so..."

"Cass..."

"Yes, of course. I'll wait here." Sam hung up with venom, smashing the button and almost cracking he glass on his cell.

"So, you want to stop for a burger?" Dean asked

"What? Are you insane?" Sam asked.

"Remember when you got arrested in Tempe, Arizona?"

"Come on, that was on the job..."

"Yeah, but we still had a burger while you stewed in jail..."

"You bastards! I was in a cell with a guy named Thor who had killed a bartender with a cue stick!"

"Yeah… Burgers?"

Sam frowned and nodded. "And maybe a beer or two..."

* * *

Suri was still crying. A girl in her cell came over and sat down next to her.

"You gonna be OK? You look a little home coming queen for this place." Suri looked up and there was a Latina girl looking at her.

"Yeah, my Dad is going to kill me! I just..."

"You care what your dad thinks?" She asked.

"Of course, he's my Dad..."

"My Dad turned me out for tricks. That was before I left home when I was 14. You're age, right? He won't kill you. If you care about him, it's probably because he cares about you." She handed Suri some toilet tissue and sat next to her. "Now calm down. It's going to be OK."

Suri smiled and took the tissue. She dried her eyes and looked at the girl. She could see it, the disease.

"May I touch you?" She asked and the girl looked at her strangely.

"What the?"

"You're sick. You have AIDS."

"How did you know that?"

"I can fix it. Let me touch you..."

"You some crazy..." But there was something in Suri's eyes. She reached over and touched the girl and the white light came out of her, burned away the darkness, the disease. The girl fell into Suri's arms, weeping.

"It's OK, now." Suri said and held the girl until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Sam and Dean pulled up in front of the jail. His phone was ringing. He picked it up.

"Mr Winchester? This is the Topeka City jail. Is your daughter Suri Winchester?"

"Yes, I'm right outside. I got a call from my family..."

"Ah, good. We'll see you in a minute..."

Sam looked at Dean and bit his lip, sighed.

"I don't know whether I should hug her til she can't breathe or lock her in the trunk of the car for the ride home..."

"Dude, I don't want her leaking on Baby's trunk..."

"What the hell, dude? Are you insane?"

"I think we established that a long time ago. Look, it's a rite of passage for Winchesters and I got to tell you, I doubt this is the last time. We need to teach her how to fake her prints..."

"OK, you know what, one issue at a time. This isn't shoplifting or credit card fraud to catch a monster. She was at a RAVE, Dean. She snuck out again and..."

"You never did anything Dad told you not to? I'm just saying, I could do a list here. You went to jail a time or two in teen aged rebellion..."

"And I got my ass nailed for it."

"I'm just saying, use your head, not your heart. You're scared..."

"Damn straight. She could have been kidnapped, raped, murdered! You know what kind of people are at Raves?"

Dean smiled and nodded in a fond memory. Sam shot him a look and he pushed the smile off his face. "This isn't about me..." Dean offered.

"So what do I do?" Sam asked.

"We could kill the boy." Castiel offered moving up behind them.

"We could. Did he ditch her?" Sam asked.

"Apparently." Castiel offered. "Can we please just get her out? I am uncomfortable with her in there unprotected."

Sam nodded and they entered the police station.

* * *

"Suri Winchester?" The Sargent called. He came and unlocked the holding cell. Three women were sitting around her, grinning and chatting. In the next cell, several others were sitting against the bars, listening with rapt attention.

"I have to go." She said.

"Please. Stay." They all asked and looked at her like she was a goddess.

"You are stronger then you think, and smarter and better. You don't need me, you need faith in yourselves."

They all smiled and nodded. A moment later she was in the company of her father and Uncle and the glowering Castiel.

* * *

"Sorry." She offered.

"Not by a long shot." Sam said and put his arm around her shoulder and led her out.

* * *

She sat in silence in the back of the Impala. Sam glowered out the window and Dean thought he might suffocate in the uncomfortable silence.

"So, how was your first experience with jail?" He asked.

"Dean?" Sam started.

"It was awful. I am so sorry, Daddy."

"We'll talk when we get home and I'm not homicidal..." Sam offered.

"Sam? Are you really going to kill Suri?"

"Not her, Dean. That boy… You are never to see that boy again..."

"Dad! That's not fair! Andy loves me!"

"He dragged you to a RAVE and then DITCHED you when the cops showed up. How is that love?"

"I'm sure there's a reason..." She began.

"Yeah, he's a pus..." Sam began before Dean caught him.

"Sam. Swear jar." Dean offered quickly.

"Look, I have been open minded and tolerant but after this performance..."

"You haven't even heard his side." She begged.

"I'm sure I will when we talk to his father..."

"His dad threw him out..."

"So, this delinquent..." Sam began, spitting in fury.

"Sam, we're here..." Dean pulled over and got out in front of the bunker.

"You, inside. You are grounded until judgment day."

"Which with you around..." She swore under her breath.

"Are you getting snarky with me, little miss?"" Sam demanded. She said nothing and went into the bunker.

Sam turned to Castiel who was just getting out of his car.

"Can you watch her, I'm going to talk to Andy's Dad."

"Do you know where he lives?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, when they started seeing each other, I googled them. They live about 2 miles down the road…

"I want to..." Cass began.

"You know what? I'll go. You hang here." Dean said and got in his car. Before they could argue he was pulling out.

They both shook their heads and entered the bunker.

* * *

When Dean pulled up in front of the little white house he saw the Escalade. "Good, he's home." He said to no one and got out of the car.

He looked around. There was corn, of course, for miles and miles and in between were several oil wells, some pumping, some not. He knocked on the door and heard a growl behind him. A growl that set his teeth on edge. Not a dog no, something darker, larger…

Crowley watched Dean pull up in the yard.

"Leave it to a Winchester, and Dean especially to fuck everything up." He cursed. Well, Crowley was nothing if not resourceful.

"Furfur." He called and the Hell hound came, rubbed against his hand. It was sticky with blood, apparently it had just fed. Good, he didn't really want Dean dead, not just yet. "Go outside and make sure our guest doesn't leave. Trash the car if you must."

The hound turned and took off at it's master's bidding. Crowley wrapped his robe around him and went to the door, waited for the knock. It came and he pulled the door open…

"Squirrel?" He said, acting completely shocked.

"You? What the?" Furfur growled behind Dean and Crowley could tell he recognized the sound.

"Furfur just adores Suri. Funny, he usually doesn't take to people. Do come in..."

Dean reached for his gun and Furfur jumped him, knocked him down. Dean was unconscious when he hit the floor.

"Good boy." Crowley took a human finger out of his pocket and threw it to the hound for a treat.

* * *

San was pacing. Castiel could tell he was furious. The anger fell off him in waves.

"I blame the boy." he offered.

"Cass. I know you want to protect her from everything but she screwed up. I'll deal with Andy later. They're kids..."

"Are they?" Cass asked.

"Please, no conspiracy theories. You've seen the kid a hundred times and your angel vision has shown you nothing."

"My angel vision as you call it isn't fool proof. There are spells..."

"So, what, he's a necromancer? A demon?"

"He isn't a 14 year old boy and John and Jody agree with me. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid you are trying too hard to be egalitarian..."

"I'm trying to raise a daughter who knows I trust her and love her."

"She knows, Sam. You are a wonderful father."

Sam stopped then and looked defeated.

"Funny, I feel totally lost."

"I hear that's the human condition. Your daughter worships you. I feel sorry for the man who has to follow you in her life. She is a child..."

"Yeah, but she still has to know this isn't acceptable."

"I agree. Ground her from the boy..."

"I'll think about it." Sam said. He turned to go into her room. "Have you seen Dad? I mean he should be all over this..."

"I agree. I'll look for him." Castiel rose and began to search the bunker.

* * *

Suri was inconsolable. She lay on her bed weeping. Her phone rang.

"Where are you?" Andy asked. He sounded near hysteria.

"I'm grounded in the bunker. Dad hates me..."

"Yeah, Dad's are like that. They love you while you're perfect. Come see me."

"Are you kidding? I'm in enough trouble."

"I have your purse, you dropped it at the rave. Just meet me at the door."

"Fine." She got up and crept through the halls. She heard her dad and Castiel talking.

* * *

"Cass you want to protect her from everything but she screwed up." Sam's words were like daggers. Another tear fell and she moved to the door of the bunker. She opened the door and leaned out.

Andy was there. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. She cried again, let it all out. Finally she had an ally. Even Dean, it seemed, abandoned her. But here was Andy, her hero.

"I'll tell them it was my fault." He said.

"They are already blaming you." She replied.

"Let me guess, Castiel..." He slipped her purse into her hands. He looked at her and for a moment he remembered something, a hill top a long way away in time and space, another woman held in his arms, another kiss. He leaned down and gently kissed Suri on the mouth, not like a boy, but like the man he had been before the darkness overtook him and she sighed.

And he knew he was in trouble. ''I love you," She murmured. He shoved her away and sighed.

"Damn it! No. Seriously?" She looked at him puzzled, terrified. "No Suri. Run away. I'm not what you think..."

At that moment three men came from the darkness outside the Bunker. They moved between the two of them and the doorway. They had red crosses on white swatches on their lapels.

"Templars!" She yelled and then moved.

Andy turned to them and blinked, showing them his black, soulless eyes.

"Demon!" One of the Templars yelled and took a swing at Andy with his sword. Andy was older and better then they thought and dodged the blade easily. He reached back and shoved his hand through the Templars' back and pulled out his heart. He threw it at one of the others and then grabbed Suri and shoved her in the Hoopti.

The third charged them and Andy opened the car door just in time to catch the Templar and knock him to the ground. He reached down and deftly hot wired the car and a moment later they were peeling out and moving down the road.

"What are you doing?" Suri demanded.

"Getting you out of here. Where there is one Templar, there are twenty. They're like roaches..."

"What are you?" She asked, sitting back in the seat.

"My name is Andrew James Kirkhall. I was born in 1242 to a minor Scottish Laird. I fell in love with a girl beneath my station and my father, who had a little control issue killed her. I sold my soul to a demon to get back at him. And here I am."

"You're a demon. Where are you taking me?"

"This is the tough part, sweet. I'm taking you somewhere you will be safe until I can get you back to your family. The bunker is dangerous right now. Call your dad..."

"I left my phone at the house..."

"Damn it. I don't carry one. OK, we'll find a pay phone..."

"A what."

"Oh for the love of..."Andy sighed.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Doing what?"

"Saving me?"

"Hell if I know. But you owe me..." He uttered but the last part lacked any real feeling.

They drove into the night.

* * *

Sam walked into her room and she was gone.

"Son of a … Cass!"

* * *

Castiel was in the library looking around. John should be here somewhere. And with the commotion he should be front and center.

Castiel shifted his perspective and used his other vision, his angelic sight and there, under the table was an odd stack of books.

He shifted it and found a jar, a familiar jar.

"Well, that explains a lot." He lifted the jar and popped off the lid. Out of it came the golden essence of a very angry John.

"That little bastard will die." John seethed. "He put me in a jar!"

"Andy?" Castiel asked. John nodded, a maniacal look on his face.

"He's not a kid. I think he's a witch or maybe a demon. Whatever he is, he's dead meat on a stick..." John raged and the weight of that rage was a physical presence in the room.

Castiel made a mental note not to cross John. Ever. He found a new respect for Sam, as the person able to stand against this rage.

"We need to find him first." Cass offered.

"I chased bigger demon's then him to the edge of hell. This is a picnic."

At that moment Sam dashed into the room. "Suri's gone!" he gasped. He looked white as a sheet.

"We will find her." Castiel said.

"That little piece of..." John growled.

"John, relax."

"Is Dad here?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Well, what happened? Where the hell was he?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Excuse me? That little bastard that YOU let in the house shoved me in a jar, Sammy..." John raged.

"He was put in a soul jar by Andy, who by the way, isn't a kid." Castiel offered.

"Not what I said and tell him he can kiss my ass..." John offered, furious.

"And he says you can kiss his ass." Cass offered, chagrined.

"I can kiss his ass? I asked for one little thing..." Sam offered.

"Nope." Castiel said and touched Sam's forehead with his fingers. Suddenly John was there and Sam could see him. Castiel turned and went for a glass of bourbon.

"For one thing, what?" John asked. Sam turned defiant.

"Dad? Wow. You really are here. I guess letting my kid get kidnapped was..."

"I didn't let anything. I told you that little bastard was no good!"

"You said that about everyone we ever met as kids. No wonder Dean is a Freak show and I'm on Celexa."

"Oh right, it's my fault. And Dean turned out fine..."

"Fine, have you been watching us? We are both basket cases! I want Suri to have better..."

"Well, like it or not, she's a hunter and crazy is the only thing that keeps the two of you alive..."

Castiel downed the rest of his drink. He walked over and looked at them. "Suri is missing..."

They both wheeled on him and the intensity of their personalities almost knocked him over. It was like trying to stop an elephant fight.

Sam sighed. "You're right. We need to search the bunker."

"I'll check outside. You and John look around in here." Castiel offered looking for a retreat.

Sam nodded and after a long minute so did John. They turned and moved into the bunker. Castiel sighed and rubbed his temples.

* * *

Andy pulled into a motel.

"I'll get a room." He said.

"Why don't we just go to your dad's..."

"You aren't getting this. My dad is the king of Hell, Crowley and he's playing the long game to corrupt you because of who you are..."

"And you. Didn't like me?"

"Not at first. You grow on people." He offered, his jaw tight. "You can call your dad from in the room."

She nodded and looked down.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said, her eyes dark.

"OK, doesn't look like nothing."

"I just found out that I got my dad pissed at me for you and you don't even care. That my first love is a lie. I'm a little broken, if you don't mind."

"OK look. I'm a demon. A really bad guy. I spent time in the pit. Lucifer knows my name. I haven't loved anything since the day my… someone died. Just hate. Yet here I am double crossing my boss and facing down the freakin' Templars for God knows why… because… I.." She smiled. "Don't get all mushy. Keep your head down and scream if you need me."

He went into the motel office.

* * *

Dean woke with a headache. At his feet he heard the snores of a hell hound. He looked up and Crowley was watching him. He was, of course, tied to a chair.

"Did you ever wonder why we don't just kill one another and get it over with?" Crowley asked.

"It's a comedy of errors."

"Since when do you read?" Crowley asked.

"Suri's homework. Shakespeare. I was reading it and I figured it out. When I want to kill you, fate steps in and saves you, And when I can kill you, I realize it's better the devil I know."

"Hum. I thought it was our bromance."

"Nope. So what the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't be dense. You Winchesters have, once again stumbled into the very center of the hurricane. Do you know what you have? What Suri is?"

"Yes, she's my fourteen year old niece. Why is everyone so busy pigeonholing her. To Sam, she's this perfect daughter, to Cass she's a Vessel, to you she's the Grail. But what she really is, if you look at her without making assumptions, is a confused 14 year old kid that everyone has plans for. Turns out I empathize with that."

"Well, aren't you the child whisperer?" Crowley said. "You know, Squirrel, this is kind of fun, having you tied to a chair… I see why you left me like this for so long."

"It was kind of fun." Dean said smugly. Crowley grinned back. "And when I get out of this chair, you know what I'm going to do, Mr. Defresne?"

"Do tell?" Crowley grinned.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Dean smiled and leaned back.

"Well, That's a good plan, but I managed to find the perfect gift for you. Uncuttable rope. It was a quick google search. Outside nylon, inside Cable wrapped in Kevlar. Ain't technology grand?"

Dean sighed. "So what are your plans?"

"I'm going to get the grail, corrupt her, and you and lock you're brother and that angel in a box and spend the rest of eternity masturbating over my prizes. You are going to be my right hand man and Suri, well, I'll treat her like my little queen."

"TMI, dude."

"You asked. I have it all planned out. Just a few bugs to deal with..."

"Templars, Thule, Angels, Loas, and everything else with an ounce of power?"

"Yeah, the usual. You could jump on board now, avoid the rush..."

"It's like you don't even know me." Dean offered.

"No, I figured it was useless, but you know, one must have dreams. Well, I should take my leave. In the cabinet over there is a cable cutter. Help yourself. Good talk, Dean." Crowley got up and left the room. Furfur followed.

* * *

Castiel looked out the door. His car was gone. A flash of anger ran through him. He started to enter the bunker and tell Sam, but a movement caught his eye. Someone in the shadows.

He slipped his angel sword into his hand and stepped forward. He looked around and move cautiously forward.

"So, guardian, where's our girl?" A voice asked from the darkness.

"I believe you mean, our girl. She was here but I suspect she was driven off by interlopers. You can't train a Messiah to follow. Messiah's lead."

A Templar stepped out of the Shadows and raised his broad sword. He pointed at Castiel. "You should stay out of this. You're charge is over, Castiel. We will watch over her now."

"That's not what your boss told me."

"He is not our boss..."

"So, there are factions in the Templar's now? Good to know."

Castiel could feel the Templar moving behind him. They were excellent fighters but stealth wasn't one of their skills. With a graceful feint, Castiel brought his Angel sword up behind him and into the Templar's chest. The man fell with a solid thud.

"You might be Templar's but I'm a Seraph. I was killing people when you're planet was still cooling."

"So, Seraph, where is the Grail?"

"Not your concern. Take your brother and go. I have no wish to kill you."

The Templar put down his sword.

"We are on the same side." He said.

"I doubt that." Castiel said and backed into the Bunker. He waited until the door was shut before he sheathed his blade.

* * *

Andy thought about killing the guy behind the counter and using his blood to call Crowley. But first, he didn't want to talk to Crowley and second, he felt sure Suri was one of those types who would frown on killing.

So instead he mesmerized him into giving them a room for free and promising to not tell anyone who showed up where they were.

A moment later he walked out of the office and went to get Suri out of the car. She jumped when he opened the door. He offered her a boyish smile and helped her out of the car.

A moment later they were alone in the ugly room, a small kitchen, two beds. She'd been in them before with her uncles, but the proximity of a boy was making her nervous, he could tell. It bothered him that she was afraid of him.

"Call Sam. Tell him where you are. I'll stay with you til he gets here..."

"Then?"

"Well, let's see, I could stay and they could spike me or..."

"Did you ever love me at all?"

"I'm a demon, Suri, what can I say?"

She looked hurt then, cut to the core. His heart bled at that look but it was for the best, her best.

"Call your dad."

She nodded and went to the phone.

* * *

Sam tried Suri's cell phone. It rang and rang and he heard something in the distance. Her phone, in her room.

"Dad!" John was instantly at his side and together they went into her room. Sam picked up her phone.

"What does this mean?" John asked.

"It means she didn't mean to leave. No teenager can live without her phone for more then twenty minutes and Suri is no exception."

"So, kidnapped?" Sam shrugged and looked really defeated. John put a hand around his shoulder.

"Sorry, you can't feel that." John offered.

"No, actually, it's cold but… comforting." Sam said and smiled.

"I know it's tough. You love your kids, want what's best for 'em, but life has other ideas."

"You could have gotten us out of the life."

"No, I couldn't. I thought about it. Giving you both up for adoption. It was selfish, I guess, but they would have taken you from each other. No, you were my sons. From the moment I looked at you as babies I was… I knew, from that night your mom died there was something. The only option was to get you ready. Teach you what to do, what I had to learn. A lot of it came the hard way."

"Dad, I..."

"No Sammy, it's hard, knowing what's out there. I know how you feel, I been there a thousand times. Hell a million. Doesn't get easier. We have been fighting since pretty much day one."

"Yeah." Sam smiled a little.

"And you're tough. And you're doing a hell of a job as a dad. Better then me, maybe."

"I hope so." Sam said and grinned.

"Never let me win… OK, Let's go find your daughter." John turned and walked to the door. Just then Castiel came in, walking through John accidentally. "OK, that was wrong."

"So sorry. Guys, Templars..."

"Where?" Sam demanded.

"Outside. I killed one and the other is hopefully taking him."

"Do you think they got her?"

"Maybe Andy sold her out." Cass offered.

Just then his phone rang. He looked at it. "It's a motel. Hello?"

"Daddy! I need your help!"

"Suri, honey, tell me where you are." Sam's voice bled desperation.

"Some motel it's called." There was a moment of silence and he heard Andy's voice in the background. "The Sleep Eye Inn..." She repeated it.

"Is he there?" Sam demanded.

"Dad, it's not what you think." She replied.

"Oh, I don't care what it is..."

"He saved me from the Templars."

"He, what? You know what? Stay there, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Sam hung up and pulled out his gun. He checked the clip. He went over to his own room and pulled out a handful of Demon Trap bullets.

"So, kill him slowly?" John asked. Sam looked up with a glint of homicidal madness. He nodded and walked to the bunkers garage. The Lexus was parked there and he climbed in. Castiel get in beside him. John, vanished.

* * *

Dean had managed to slide the chair over to the cabinet and get the cutters out. Bolt cutters. Crowley was so dead.

They were on the floor now and he managed to fall in the chair without hurting himself too much. A wiggle here, a grunt there. He had his body in the right position to grab them when the door opened behind him.

"What are you doing?" Sam's voice asked.

Dean looked up and made a face. "New exercise regime, Sam. Good for the gluts. What the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

"So, Defresne is in on it?" Sam asked looking down at Dean.

"Defresne is Crowley. Get me out of these."

Sam grabbed the bolt cutters and clipped the restraint. "What is that stuff?"

"Uncuttable rope. Something Crowley found on line. Dude we are so behind the times. Where is Suri?"

"Andy has her. I'm not sure what's going on but they are in a hotel a few miles from here. Templars Dean, they came to the bunker. Cass killed one but there will be more."

"You ain't shittin'." Dean offered and stood. He saw his gun on the table and went for it. A moment later he was sliding it in the holster on his belt.

"I got the Lexus, I'll meet you there. The Sleepy Eye? And Dean, the kid is with her."

"That kid ain't no kid." Dean said.

"Yeah, I got a Cass I told you so already." Sam looked down.

"Hey he snowed me too. I know you, Sam, and this ain't anyone's fault. She's not just a hunter kid. We can't do anything that easy..."

"Yeah, I just..."

"You gonna have a pity party or we gonna go gank this thing?"

Sam turned and followed Dean out.

* * *

Andy was making a sigil on the door in his own blood.

"What is that one?" She asked.

"It's really old. Maybe you shouldn't know. It's evil."

"Black magic?" She asked.

"Only kind they teach in the pit."

"So, what is hell like?" She asked, moving up behind him.

"Which part. I've seen most of it. Some of it's cold, some hot, some torturous, some just boring. The deep pit, through, it's dark. Really, wretchedly dark. When Crowley fished me out, the light hurt my eyes. I'd made some friends down there, of course. As far as demons are friends."

"Why were you there?"

"I'm charming. I'm a temptation demon. They call it recruitment now. One of the best. And I made a few enemies some of whom managed to get me deported."

"Why?" She asked and he could feel real insight in the question. She wanted the truth and no lie would suit her.

"I wanted out. Tired of hell, looking for a permanent placement on Earth and when I was told no I took matters into my own hands. Killed a few demons, greased a few palms, and got caught."

"And Crowley brought you back?"

"To corrupt you. Surely you know how important you are in the cosmic scheme..."

"Two thousand years and all we ever did is have kids..."

"Not this time. You are special even among the Merovingian. Think, your dad is special, your mother… You are part of a centuries old breeding program. Your kid will be..."

"Oh, no. no." She turned and rubbed her hands.

"All you have to do is not sleep with an angel. Anyone else. OK? Got it? Hell, even I would be a better choice."

"What's that mean?"

"Kid, I'm a demon, evil and wicked and nasty. As soon as I get you back with your family you will never see me again."

"So you really don't care."

"Nope, not a bit. It was all a lie. It's what I do."

"I hate you." She said and flopped down on the bed.

"Good." he whispered under his breath.

* * *

Sam was driving really fast on the way to the motel. He was furious and freaked and scared. He felt his Dad's hand on his shoulder and offered him a weak smile.

"It's OK, Sam." John offered. Dean passed him and Castiel motioned for them to pull over. Sam did. He jumped out of the car and walked up to Dean's window.

"What?" Sam asked. "Couldn't you call?"

Dean pointed at the non de-script van parked in the motel parking lot. He pointed to the monitoring dish on top. "No phones. I guess that's how they found Suri. Look at the driver."

Sam did. "He looks..."

"Dead. Zombie?" Dean asked.

"Thule." Castiel offered. He pulled out his blade.

"So, guns blazing?" Sam asked.

"Yup. And we hope no one else joins the party." Dean said.

"I can go in first and distract them." Cass offered.

"Maybe I should..." John offered.

"If I may, John, perhaps fighting necromancers is one you should sit out."

John eyed him and Castiel looked away. "I'll go check on the kids. You handle this." He disappeared.

"Who the hell are you both talking to?"

"Dad." Sam offered. "Cass made it so I can see him."

"It's temporary but..."

"Do me! I want to see him."

"It's not a toy, Dean."

"Do it!" Cass sighed and touched Dean's forehead Dean looked around. "I don't see him..."

"He's not here, can we focus on saving my daughter?" Sam spat.

"Right. On three?"

Sam and Castiel nodded.

"One, Two Three..."

"Wait, what's the plan?" Cass asked.

"Shoot things til they don't move then burn 'em..."

"Good plan. Count again..."

"One, two..." And an explosion ripped through the motel…

* * *

Andy wrapped his hand in a towel. He looked a little sick. He went over and opened the curtain and looked out.

"Son of a bitch." He said and sighed.

"What?" She asked and came over looked out, She didn't seen anything some cars a couple of vans…

"Thule. In the white panel van."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"You can smell necromancers. They reek. And the plates are Bolivian Diplomat."

"Oh. I thought the Thule were a myth."

"I thought the messiah was at one time. See where it got me?" He asked and turned to her.

"So, what do we do, wait for Dad?" she asked. "I could call him..."

"No, sweetie. The Thule play for keeps, they have monitoring equipment and calling would tell the right where the rescue party is. No, we need a diversion. And maybe we can take out a few of them."

"How do you kill the undead?" She asked.

"Fire. As it happens, I'm pretty good at fire. You go sit on the bed for a minute.

Andy went into the kitchen and started unhooking the oven. "These places always have gas stoves, God love 'em." He grinned at his own joke. "So what's it like having God for a grandfather?"

"Never met him. Dad has, though. And there are a lot of greats in there."

"Hum, you Winchesters..."

"What's that mean?"

"I thought it was a big deal when I met Janice Joplin..."

"Who?"

"Never mind. OK, done." He stood up and slipped a multi tool in his pocket. "Here's the deal, Princess."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, whatever. You are going to go out the bathroom window and around the building. I am going to finish setting these sigils and when they open the doors Whoomp!" He grinned at his own cleverness.

"What about the people in the other rooms?" she asked and glared at him.

"The what who?"

"The people, Andrew...What about them?"

He looked at her as if she were speaking a language he didn't comprehend. Then it struck him. "Aw, seriously? Fine." He went back to the walls and drew a few more sigils in blood. "That will contain the damage to this room."

"See, that didn't take any time at all..." She offered with a contented smile.

"But I had to cut my hand again and it hurt."

"Wah..."

"I liked you better when you were smitten." He replied and looked out. The Thule were coming out of their van. "Damn it. Time to go, sweetie..."

He shoved her toward the bathroom. "You going to stay here?" She asked?

"I'm a demon, a little fire will just remind me of home."

"And the kid your in?" He looked away. He sighed and looked back at her. "He ain't coming back." She frowned. "I told you I was a bad guy. If it's any consolation he is probably in heaven or some crap..."

"You totally suck, you know that?" She said and a tear fell. He resisted the urge to wipe it away and hug her. He intentionally and with malice shoved a wall around his heart, what was left of his heart, that is.

"Yep." He replied and slammed the door between them. He waited a moment and then opened the door, she was gone and the curtains were billowing in the evening breeze. He counted to twenty and heard the Thule slam against the door.

* * *

A quick look out the front window and he saw her moving toward her Dad. He looked at Sam and felt sure from the look on his face that Sam couldn't see her.

At first Andy had thought that Crowley was just whining about the Winchesters, their charisma, their ability to stumble into the middle of any apocalypse that might be lingering in the soil, and most of all, their damnable luck, either really excellent or completely shit. Even right to that moment he found himself in. Thule battering the door, the girl traipsing across the parking lot.

But then he looked up and saw the three angels marching down the parking lot and the Gregori, and of course, a Templar. He heard the words "Son of a bitch" tumble from his lips. The Gregori was closest. There could only be a couple of the left in the world.

And there at the edge of the lot was Crowley with about five demons.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled and launched himself out the window in a rain of glass and blood from his vessel. He ran over and grabbed her, pulled her away from the stunned Gregori and saw a couple of reapers lurking in the corner of the lot. He was going to shove her toward her father and engage the Gregori, but right at them moment the Thule managed to get the door open setting off his little trap. The explosion, contained by the wards shot up and out. All he could do was cover her with his body and pray for the best.

* * *

"SURI!" Sam, screamed and ran into the line of fire. Pieces of necromancers, still a flame rained down on him and he was vaguely conscious of his brother and Castiel behind him. His mind was blank and he was numb.

* * *

Castiel moved beside him toward three men who were approaching.

"Brother's, you are not welcome here." He heard Castiel saying and saw the flash of the angel sword out of the corner of his eyes.

Dean moved in the opposite direction and Sam heard a gun shot and a grunt and saw Dean engaged someone who didn't seem to take damage from guns.

None of it really registered, it was just minutia from the sidelines. He walked directly, with hyper focus and surety of purpose. His jaw was locked and his eyes burned.

And out of the smoke and flames, movement emerged. Andy walked over carrying Suri's limp form. He was broken and battered and bloody and his hair was on fire.

Something in Sam snapped and he moaned, audibly. He broke and ran to his daughter, took her roughly from Andy's arms and put her on the ground, felt for a pulse. He found it easily and her eyes fluttered open.

"Daddy?" She croaked and he pulled her into his arms and held her close and breathed her in.

"Christ, you scared the shit out of me. Don't you EVER do anything like this again." he wept into her hair. He felt a hand on his shoulder and shoved it away. It was a possessive and paternal movement.

"Sam, we got to. Cops..." Dean hisses.

Sam nodded and stood, surrendered his daughter to Dean, but with great reticence. "Take her to the car." Sam growled and Dean nodded, no clever quip. He saw Dean reach out and put a hand on Castiel's chest as Cass approached him. Together his brother and the angel took her away.

Sam looked up at Andy…

* * *

Three angels. A little over Kill. Castiel recognized two of them, the other was young. He hoped it would get old.

"Brothers, you are not welcome here."

"We are here to protect the Grail."

"The Grail is not your concern. I will warn you just one more time. Stay away." There was deep conviction in Castiel's voice. His eyes were warning beacons that the angels chose to ignore.

"You are a failure at everything Castiel. It's well known in Heaven that you were given this assignment because the Templars know they can manipulate you..."

Castiel's face didn't change, nor did his eyes move from the place he had been staring. A flick of his blade and the angel who had been speaking lost a hand.

"There is one thing I am incredibly good at and that is killing angels. Unless you would like to learn about this talent first hand, I would suggest you leave. I wish for no more angel blood on my hands."

The angel who had been speaking looked in horror at the stump from which blood was pouring.

"You… You..." He said and looked at Castiel.

"Again you chose them over us?" The young angel said.

Castiel looked at the young angel and took a step closer. He stepped back in fear. Castiel pierced him with a look.

"They are my family. They have never turned their backs on me." He offered and looked at them with a harsh glare. "Go."

The angels grabbed their injured companion and turned and left as quickly as they could.

Castiel turned as Andy hit the ground.

* * *

Dean saw Castiel move toward the angels. He looked angry, and a little scared. The angels were in a lot of trouble and didn't even know it yet.

Out of the corner of his eye Dean saw Crowley moving toward them. He cut over to cut him off.

Crowley grinned.

"Squirrel!"

"Leave or I will shoot you. I mean it. You caused this mess and left me in that house..."

"I left you with a tool to get out." Crowley and his demons kept moving.

"Last chance." Dean offered.

"Or what, you wouldn't dare shoot..."

Dean pulled the trigger and hit Crowley in the chest. Crowley's eyes got huge and he moved his lips like he was trying to form words. Finally, something came out.

"Bad form, Squirrel." He said. "Sic him, Furfur..."

The hell hound appeared out of no where and grabbed Dean's arm making him drop his gun. He knocked Dean to the ground and let him go. Dean grabbed his arm and rolled over to try to stop the bleeding.

"Furfur, come" Crowley said and the Hell hound lifted him and carried him away. The demons who had been with him had left at the first gunshot.

Dean looked up in time to see Sam deck Andy with a hay-maker.

* * *

It had been a long time since Andy had been afraid of anything. In the pit fear is beaten out of you, pretty much first day. But the look in Sam's eyes scared him. It was wrath of God kind of stuff. Andy threw up his hands. He looked over at where Crowley stood, watched the older demon grin at the coming nuclear explosion.

"I told myself I was going to choke you to death when I found you." Sam said, his voice almost a whisper. It's quietness added an additional note of terror. "But no. I'm not."

The fist came out of no where, perfectly placed and the next thing Andy knew, he was unconscious.

* * *

"Sam." Cass said as Sam dragged the demon Andy into the Bunker. Dean touched Cass on the shoulder and shook his head. He put a finger to his lips and made a shushing sound. Cass nodded.

"Cass, why don't you take Suri to her room and calm her down. She's been through a lot." Dean said and followed his brother into the back rooms.

Sam dragged the unconscious form of Andy like it was a sack of potatoes. He held his foot and the demon's head thunked on every step and crashed into every corner on the way.

John appeared and started to speak but Sam looked at him and John shut his mouth and sighed. That was when Dean really began to worry.

"Dad?" He mouthed and John nodded. Dean motioned with his head and the two of them entered one of the storage rooms.

"Ok, is it me or is Sammy going to commit a War Crime?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he's a little intense." John agreed. "Your mother could get like that from time to time. That's why you didn't play Tee ball.' John offered cryptically.

"What?"Dean asked.

"Never mind. We need to get Sammy to calm down before he does something we can't scrub out of the walls..."

"Agreed. You're a ghost, you talk to him..."

"You really think with the mood he's in that will be any protection? I been in a jar once today… Besides, he likes you." John offered.

"So, are you actually telling me you're afraid of Sam?"

"Aren't you?" John asked.

"Fair enough. OK," Dean held out his fist on his palm. John looked at him and his eyes shifted into he trademark John glare.

"I ain't doing that, go talk to your brother. I'll be there for back up..."

"Yeah, thanks." Dean said with a little sarcastic venom.

* * *

When Dean found Sam again, the demon was tied to a chair and bound in enchantments. Sam had a big hammer and a hand full of spikes and he was putting them on the table in front of Andy.

"So, I see you've been thinking about this..." Dean offered and edged around his brother.

Sam didn't look at him, but kept grabbing things out of various drawers and off shelves.

"OK, you don't feel like talking. I can respect that..."

"Dean… "

"Sammy, not for nothing, but it looks to me like whatever you got planned here has a chapter in the Geneva Convention."

"I have go to stop letting you help Suri with her homework. These cultural references..." Sam offered and took out a saw.

"OK, stop." Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder and Sam pulled him away. He turned and looked at Dean.

Sam was a wreck, his eyes were red and his jaw locked, veins throbbed in his next and he was pale.

"I almost lost her. Dean, You and Suri are all I have the only stability I have. Being your brother gives me direction, being her father gives me a reason to get up in the morning. This little dumb ass risked both of you tonight. And Cass… he even risked Cass. My whole family. That explosion..."

"You don't know he caused it..."

"Are you protecting a demon, Dean?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm protecting you. There's a kid in there. You want to kill him, too? Torture him?"

Sam sighed. "I found this spell..."

"Oh, there are words that never bit us in the ass..."

"I can use this to make sure Suri is safe."

"I'm listening."

"I found the spell the Templars' used to shield her from Heaven."

"Seriously?"

Sam nodded and grabbed a brazier.

"But Cass said it takes a lot of mojo..."

"It does. It's expensive." Sam offered.

"And what does it cost?"

"The essence of that to be banished..." Sam said and started dropping things into the bowl.

"And?" Dean asked, hearing the hanging unspoken part of the answer.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Part of the caster, ok..."

"No Sam..."

"You don't get a vote, Dean. I'm her father."

"And every single time you have said that to me, I have respected it. But you are scared right now and thinking poorly."

"I can protect my daughter from everything in hell."

"By what, dying?."

"I won't die."

"And something in your tone tells me you'll want to."

"I'm doing this." Sam said and grabbed the saw. He placed it against his left wrist.

"Seriously?" Dean asked in alarm. Sam pulled the saw back against the flesh of his own wrist and a jagged red line appeared. Dean inhaled and before he knew it he hit his brother on the jaw and knocked him out.

* * *

Sam woke up in bed with Suri sitting next to him. As his eyes fluttered open she threw herself on her father and pulled him close. He returned the gesture.

"I love you Daddy, I'm so sorry."

"I love you, baby. Are you OK?"

He pushed her back and she was nodding. He ran his hand across her cheek and smiled.

"Uncle Dean said you freaked out. Are you OK?"

"Were is Dean?"

"In the dungeon. With Andy."

Sam nodded and pushed Suri away. He slide his legs off the bed and tried to stand but realized he was hand cuffed to his bed. He looked at the restraint and sighed.

"He said it was a bad freak out." John offered from the corner. Sam turned to look at him. "Wait, you can still see me?" John asked and Sam nodded.

"Uncle Dean lost the ability about an hour ago." Suri offered.

"How long have I been out?" Sam asked.

"About a day." John said. "At first it was the punch but you seemed unreasonable when you started to come to so we decided to give you a little something."

Sam chuckled mirthlessly. "My family drugged me. Great."

"In our defense, you were a little Doctor Mengele there for a while." John said. "So, you think you can go a few minutes without hacking any body parts off anyone?"

Sam sighed deeply and nodded. He did feel a little calmer. "I don't believe he knocked me out." Sam said touching his sore jaw.

"You were going to cut off your hand." John reminded. "All the sharp objects have been locked up." he added.

Again Sam nodded and Suri came over with the keys and unlocked him. He rubbed his wrist.

"You hungry?" She asked. He nodded.

"Starving."

"I'll get you something." She offered and disappeared to find him food.

"So, go ahead." Sam said.

"What?" John asked.

"Tell me how stupid I was..." Sam had that look on his face, once John knew. The rebellious look, The unhappy, self loathing look. The argument look.

"Cutting off your hand was a stupid idea..." John began. "But... Sam..."

Sam looked at his father for a long minute. He sat and John moved beside him. He put his spectral arm around his son's shoulder.

"The night your mother died I walked into your room and I saw her and I saw you. You were reaching for her. I didn't know anything about any of this. I lived in a world where all the monsters lived in Dean's closet. But my first thought wasn't, 'Oh, that's weird'. It was to protect my family. To get you and your brother to safety. To save my wife. Once you were outside I thought real hard about just staying there. Dying with her..."

"Why didn't you?" Sam asked.

John looked at him and smiled. "You know why... I had two kids on the lawn who needed me. I held you two in my arms and I cried and I listened to the firemen around us and I just couldn't let go. And from that moment forwards I made a ton of really stupid decisions. I hunted Demons instead of raising my kids, instead of baseball and PTA and I dragged you two all over hell and put you through hell… Because I was afraid you'd die. Because I was afraid it would come back for you. Or that I would fail and you would need to protect yourself. I didn't have a dad until the military, and then had a Drill Sargent and everything he taught me kept me alive. So, was it a stupid idea? Yeah, seriously. Would I have done the same thing? Yeah. For one of you, yeah, And I wouldn't have let Dean get the drop on me." John smiled at Sam and Sam smiled back.

"So, what do I do?"

"Take a minute, breathe and think. And Sam, you're doing fine."

"I don't feel like it. I feel like everything I do is wrong."

"Welcome to parenthood." John stood and beckoned Sam to follow him.

* * *

Andy sighed. He couldn't believe he was here. He should have run, he should have let her die, he should have…

Dean had been sitting there reading a porn comic and whistling Metallica for the better part of an hour. Some kind of enhanced interrogation he assumed.

"So, you going to ask questions or just keep torturing me?" Andy finally asked.

"If I was you, I'd be nice to me, I'm the only thing between you and graphic science experiment."

"I come from the Pit, Dean. I don't scare that easy. By the way, you're tacos are delectable. If I get a last meal..."

"I saw the look in your eyes when Sam walked up to you. You're scared. And should be. I've never seen Sam flip out like that."

"I should have left..." Andy sighed.

"Why didn't you?"

"Hell if I know. She reminds me of someone..."

"Anyone I know?" Dean asked and looked up from his porn.

"No. Not unless you're 800 years old. Is she OK?"

Dean studied the Demon. Beneath the casual facade Dean could see something. Concern? Fear, all of the above?

"Heartbroken, but no injuries."

Andy nodded. "Well, she's young, she'll get over it."

"Got to you too, didn't she?"

"It's a Winchester thing, I'm told. You all seem to have some kind of charm. Do me a favor, will you?" Andy asked.

"Maybe."

"When she gets old enough to understand, tell her sometimes people hurt you to protect you. Tell her not everyone who helps you loves you and not everyone who hurts you is a shit."

"Yeah, OK, that sounds like good advice."

"Do demons go to purgatory?" He asked idly and Cass entered breaking the moment.

"Sam is awake. Suri is feeding him and John is making sure he doesn't find the rack in the basement."

"We have a rack?" Dean asked. "Wait, we have a basement?"

Cass looked blankly at Dean. "Yes. Don't you ever explore this place?" Cass looked over at Andy. "You are lucky to be alive."

"Debatable. Today I managed to make enemies with my boss, the Thule and Sam."

"Those angels got a pretty good look at you, too." Cass offered. "How did you rig that explosion?"

"Gas stove and a pyrotechnic ward." Andy offered.

"Clever." Cass offered.

"So, you don't hate me anymore?"

"No, I still hate you." Cass offered matter of factly and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a laptop. He opened it and sat down.

Dean heard a voice in the hall and saw Sammy walk in, talking animatedly to someone. He looked at him curiously.

"So, stroke?" he asked.

"John," Castiel offered without looking up from the computer.

"Wait, how can he still see him? I can't anymore." Dean said, annoyed.

"I assume its because he was born psychic. Though the ability seems to come and go." Cass looked intently into the computer.

"OK, what are you doing?" Dean asked Castiel.

"Walking Dead, season six. Is that?" Cass looked up and shook his head.

"So, is it time?" Andy asked and grinned.

* * *

Sam walked down the hall with his father. Suri came up and gave him a sandwich and he wolfed it down.

"Breath, Sam." John offered.

"I haven't eaten in a day." Suri handed him a beer to wash it down. He took a long swig. "Wait, you didn't ruffie me, did you?"

She frowned and shook her head.

"Where are you off to?" She asked.

"Down to see Dean..." he offered, looking vaguely guilty.

"To torture Andy?" She asked, frowning and looking sad.

"Honey, he kidnapped you, put you in a very dangerous situation, lied to you, to all of us… Cass was right about him..."

"Hum, funny. I thought he saved me from the Templars and the Thule, hung around and saved me again when he could have left and so what if he didn't love me. He did the right thing."

"He's a demon..."

"And if you kill him, he always will be. But maybe his actions show there is some small room for redemption..."

"Suri."

"Whatever" She said and threw up her hand and turned, walking off. Sam looked over to see John grinning.

"What?"

"Oh no, completely different. You used to say "Screw you" before you walked away. Completely different." John moved toward the dungeon.

Sam grinned ironically and followed his father. "Was I really that bad?"

"Worse, but you started later so I guess you had it stored up."

"How do I get through to her? She sneaks off, and then gets mad at me for punishing her for it."

"Well, you can do what I did?"

"What's that?"

"Stick around long enough to watch her with her own kid."

"Hysterical." Sam said and they passed into the room. Cass was deeply engrossed in the laptop, Dean was sitting in a chair and Andy was grinning at Sam.

* * *

"So, stroke?" Dean asked.

"No, Dad." Sam offered.

"You can still see him? No fair!"

Sam looked at John who was laughing.

Dean and Castiel fell into conversation but Sam turned just then and caught Andy's eyes. Again he wanted to kill him.

"So, is it time?" Andy asked. And for the first time Sam could see what Castiel had seen, what John and Jody had seen. That adultness in his eyes. The confidence and cunning and…

"Yeah." Sam said and pulled up a chair in front of Andy. He sat in it and leaned in. "Tell me everything."

Andy's eyes narrowed. This was not what he had expected. Sam reached in his pocket and pulled out the keys to the manacles and unlocked them. Andy rubbed his wrists and looked suspiciously around the room.

He wasn't the only one shocked. The angel was looking up, flabbergasted. Dean wore his confusion like a mask and even the ghost wasn't in on this.

"What? How I scored with your daughter?" Andy asked.

"Don't try to bait me. I know Crowley put you up to this and I know you care about my daughter. For that, you can live with all your body parts. You want to walk out of here, you tell me everything Crowley is up to and promise to stay away from Suri."

"Rat out my boss?" Andy started but Sam shook his head.

"You hate him as much as we do. If you didn't you would have called him instead of us."

"You are the smart one."

"Hey!" Dean said. Andy looked at him and grinned. Andy looked around and saw that whether or not they agreed with it, everyone in this room was going to back Sam's play. He was outnumbered and frankly what they wanted didn't cost him that much.

"He said he wants Suri, but she has to come to him willingly. He's afraid of her if she doesn't. He won't just take her. But he's trying to poison her mind against you. He has a couple of demons in teachers at school."

"Why does he want her?"

Andy looked at Sam like his was an idiot.

"Surely you've heard this plan before. Reshape the world in your own image? And though I must admit, I do like Crowley's sense of vision, he's kind of a Napoleon. Always compensating for not being an actual Devil..."

"Beg pardon?"

Cass spoke up. "In the deep pit are some Devils. They are different from demons. Anyone can become a demon but devils are fallen angels, like Lucifer. Beezabub, Belial, Asmodeus. A hand full of others."

"So, you're telling me there are a a bunch of pissed off fallen angels somewhere in the lower reaches of hell?" Dean asked.

Cass nodded.

"Beez isn't really mad. He's kind of happy, actually. Found a Niche." Andy offered.

"Beez always was resourceful." Castiel agreed. "What niche?"

"He took in Crocell."

Castiel froze. "That survived?" Castiel asked turning pale and his eyes going wide.

"Yeah. But Beez keeps him on a short leash. He's got a soft spot for Beez, Crocell does."

Cass looked like he might vomit. Dean moved to his side. "You OK, buddy?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm… fine." Cass said, but you could tell by looking at him he wasn't.

"What the hell is a Crocell?" Dean asked.

"The abomination of abominations. The spewer of filth. Lucifer's sorrow." Andy offered.

"Well, none of that inspires confidence. Are we gonna have to kill this thing? Because if we are, we need to get ready right now. I'm tired of this seventh inning scramble for the codpiece of Noah and the holy stick of Antioch that we need to kill this shit."

"Relax Dean. Crocell is locked in the pit and guarded by Maalik and Beez and chained with bindings forged in the heat of Creation."

"I heard Maalik changed sides... Yeah, screw that. I want it this ugly dude dead."

"He isn't ugly. He is… beautiful. Golden. More beautiful they say then the Morning Sun when he gleamed on heaven's first dawn." Andy said.

"I liked you when you said Totes better." Dean offered.

"Dean, calm. Look, when the angels fell, the first time, Lucifer took a handful of his most faithful. Beez was his best friend, Asmodeus, Belial – never figured that one out, they hated one another. Anyway, among them was a female angel named Sendiel. And, as it turns out, she was with child. When she fell, God found out about the little one and offered to let her come back and have the baby, but she refused. Crocell was born lovely, the most beautiful angel we had ever seen. Only he wasn't an angel. No one knows where his corruption came from, but it was complete. He is the most evil thing that ever existed." Cass said.

"More evil then Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"Lucifer wasn't evil, just… misguided. It's like the difference between Two face and Joker in Batman comics..." Andy offered.

"Batman comics?" Cass asked.

"Look, I'm stuck in the body of a 14 year old boy. Lot of junk in here but this is apt. Two face is a good guy who was driven mad by circumstance. But, deep inside, there is something… decent. Joker just wants to watch the world burn. No decency at all, never was. When I was in the pit one of his keepers got too close to the cage. They think Crocell persuaded him to come close. What came out was unidentifiable as a demon, or a human or… anything outside a butcher shop. And it was still alive..."

"So, the demonic version of Hannibal Lecter?" Sam asked. Andy pointed at his nose and then at Sam.

"What kind of asshole invented this universe?" John asked.

Sam turned to him. "He's actually kind of a nice guy, once you get to know him." John nodded and then smacked Sam in the back of the head lightly.

"But as I said, Crocell is well kept. As long as we don't interfere he will stay locked up until the end." Cass reiterated.

"Yeah, let me sing you the song of my people. It starts with "It can't get out and ends with "T-minus ten and some kind of freakin' monster eating one of our souls..." Dean groused.

"If he got out, it would be the end. Lucifer hated stuff. Crocell just likes breaking stuff." Andy offered. "So, we done? Am I free to go?"

"Yeah. I'm going to give you a cell phone. Keep in touch. Don't make me come look for you." Sam offered. "And say good bye to Suri. I won't have you hurt her like that again."

Andy nodded and got up. He looked at John. "No hard feelings?"

John growled at him. Even Sam cringed. Andy scooted out of the room.

* * *

"Well, that was..." Dean began.

"Foolhardy! Annoying, Asinine!" Cass growled.

"Unsatisfying." John added.

"Thank you." Cass said and turned to John.

"Look, he saved her life." Sam offered.

"He put it in jeopardy in the first place." John reminded.

"You going to go tell your grand daughter you killed her first boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"Would we have too?" John asked. Sam frowned at him.

"Fine. Peace, love, hippie shit. I'm going to go make sure he vacates. I'll call you if I find a reason to kill him." He said to Cass as he left. Cass nodded gratefully.

"No one is getting killed, Dad!" Sam called after him.

* * *

"So, you good?" Dean asked and put a hand on his brother's arm.

"No, but she's safe and I can lock her door from the outside so…."

Dean smiled. "I know it's scary. I was scared too. But she handled herself. She didn't mean to sneak off, she was abducted, right out side our front door."

"Are you asking me to have faith in the world? It's a horrible place..."

"No, Sam, I'm asking you to have faith in Suri. Just a little. Punish her, sure but don't go into prison mode. She isn't perfect, she isn't a vessel, she isn't a messiah. She's a kid, your kid. Seriously."

Sam nodded. "It's just… Yeah. I'll go talk to her."

Dean nodded.

* * *

Andy walked into Suri's room. She was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She sat up when he entered.

"I came to say good bye and you know, be careful and stuff."

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Get the hell out of this meat suit, for one. Put as much distance as I can between me and Crowley. He's probably pissed as hell. No pun intended."

She nodded again and looked at her hands.

"Look. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. It started out as a job, but we did have a little fun, didn't we? Hell, the music is even starting to grow on me."

She smiled a little and he stepped tentatively a little closer.

"Her name was Elspeth and she was English. We snuck off and got married. I figured he'd have to accept her, you know? That old son of a bitch. You have her smile and that is why I will never see you again. But I wish you a good life and I hope maybe someday, when you grow up, you get it."

He turned and walked to the door. He hesitated.

"Thank you." She said. He turned and looked over his shoulder.

"For what? Screwing up your life?"

"No, for being a cool first boyfriend."

"Cool?"

"You think one of those boys from school would have blow up a motel?" She smiled.

He laughed and walked back to her and pulled her into his arms and held her, clutched her, really. He breathed in one last breath of her hair and brushed his lips across her cheek for one last taste.

"Take care, kid." He let her go and then, before she could speak to him again he charged out of the room and up the stairs to the door.

* * *

"Don't let it hit ya." Andy heard behind him. He turned and saw John at the foot of the stairs, gloating, looking at him with menacing eyes, and then something changed. John softened. He nodded. He knew what Andy didn't want to admit, that he cared about her. For that John would let him live.

He turned and walked out into the cold night.

* * *

I know the pieces fit cuz I watched them fall away  
Mildewed and smoldering. Fundamental differing.  
Pure intention juxtaposed will set two lovers souls in motion  
Disintegrating as it goes testing our communication  
The light that fueled our fire then has burned a hole between us so

Tool Schism


End file.
